


【TG｜8:00】Divina Commedia/神曲

by Lachesisss



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesisss/pseuds/Lachesisss
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	【TG｜8:00】Divina Commedia/神曲

1.

那一天终于来临的时候，他觉得自己好像一个被一刀斩首的脑袋，滚落在地面上，看着自己曾经的身体，竟然叹息着笑起来。

他是真的在笑。人人都爱他的笑，甜蜜的，灿烂的， _像圣诞节清晨的阳光，初雪以后松树枝上的小松鼠，雨天小路上溅到行人裤腿上的泥点，还有那些最美的玫瑰花_ 。

那个人从不说这些。不似写词时的极尽斑斓，大多数时候，他沉默得像口井。对于口头语言的使用，尤其对于世间表达情感的语言，他笨拙如幼童，笨拙到底了，笨拙里又生出锋利的纯粹。正如再疲惫麻木刀枪不入的成年人，也时有被童言击中的痛点，不明白如何轻易就被看穿。

权志龙记得那句话。其实也不能算真正意义上的记得了。如雾里看花，时间模糊了，地点模糊了，不记得对方身上是舍味呢的西装裤还是健身时的休闲裤，不记得什么发色、有没有化妆，不记得他指缝间有没有一支点上的烟，甚至连那个低沉的声音也有些模糊了。那个人说：“你笑起来好看。”眼睛很黑，眼神交错的一瞬间，好像有点无辜，又好像有点委屈。

在自己无限璀璨的人生中，值得被这样彻底淡忘的日子并不多。可是却没有。这样来路不明的片段，像溺水之人做最后挣扎一般在他的记忆中扑腾，冷不防蹿得他浑身一机灵。他总是在想，在那双虚无中的黑眼睛一遍遍扫过他的时候一遍遍地想：那是什么呢？困惑吗？还是困扰？

权志龙垂眸就能看见那双眼睛，在他手机刚打开的新闻界面上，上方一行稳重的黑色粗体大字——

“曝 Bigbang成员T.O.P崔胜铉与女练习生吸食大麻 毛发检验阳性”

——又或许什么都不是，什么也没有。

起初只是一点微小的东西，一点几乎觉察不到的东西，一点碎屑，像是被风吹过来的一个香味原子，不，还要少：那只是一点香味的预感罢了。某个稀松平常的夜晚，在酒吧里。他们坐得离舞池远些，权志龙，崔胜铉，还有另外一个朋友。

崔胜铉从衬衣口袋里掏出一根烟，然后皱了皱眉，“志龙。” 他却看着崔胜铉挽起袖口露出的小臂，有些微的恍神，然后手里突然一空。

那人在点烟，用他的烟。

志龙下意识扶了扶头顶的帽檐，在对方的黑眼睛漫不经心睇过来的时候微笑地接过那支烟。之后的每一次吐息，烟圈里的无言，都成为某种预兆，让他几不可见地震颤。

好多好多年。他像决绝离开科任托斯国的俄狄浦斯，试图摆脱珀罗普斯的神谕，逃离那个已经被设定好的结局。他有过很多女人，她们或明艳万方，或温柔似海。他用会让世上一切女人嫉妒的方式疼爱她们，也明白如何将足以颠倒众生的魅力倾注一人，每分每秒他都知道怎样让对方更加爱他，毫无疑问，权志龙有这样的魔力。他精心栽培着自己的每一段感情，像园丁俯仰于花园，可她们却一个个离开他了。离开的时候眼里明明灭灭，分明还有爱的余烬。可她们不回头。

弟弟们就笑话他：“因为志龙总是感情不顺利，Bigbang才有那么多悲伤的情歌啊。”

他总是痛得很认真，失恋了就哭，把自己关在房间里写歌，不怎么和别人说话，点赞一堆悲伤的图片，生怕别人不晓得他难过。于是所有人都心疼他，不明白那些女人怎么瞎了眼，他也不明白。

后来有一次他有点明白了。

那天原本就是一个值得被权巨星铭记的日子。他们在纽约的演出非常成功，club里面放着Bigbang的歌，成员和工作人员都嗨成一团。可那天却不是以这样的方式被他铭记。

那天崔胜铉整晚都没和他们四个在一起。他的身边有一个女人。

权志龙也不知道自己怎么了，他只是觉得累。耳朵里砸进fantastic baby的鼓点，咚咚咚，他低头盯着手里冰凉的马天尼，那鼓点好像是从他脑袋里炸响的。有两双鞋停在了他低垂的视野的斜前方。然后他听见永裴的声音：“哥，旁边是谁啊？”

“是要跟哥结婚的女人。”

他猛然抬头，看见崔胜铉把那个女人整个儿揽在怀里，脸上和眼睛里都是被酒意、抑或是被柔情熏出的淡红色，朦朦胧胧的缱绻眼风来不及收回，四下散落了几许。

又是那双乌黑的、湿漉漉的眼睛。又不过一个0.01秒的交汇而已。原来痛不需要复杂的程序，它只是一个轻描淡写的阒然瞬间而已。权志龙低头抿酒，甜蜜花香里猝不及防的辛辣逼得他眼角泛了红。然后他抬起头，想来亦是甜蜜地笑了笑，那我祝哥幸福咯。

那天他也清晰地看见了那个可怖神谕的逐渐成型。

夜里他闭上眼睛，双手合十紧紧贴着下巴。他像新生儿在母亲的子宫里那样蜷缩，他一遍遍地告诉自己，权志龙，你有一百万、一千万种方法可以获得幸福，你可以轻易得到你想要的一切——唯独这一条、只这一条，是绝路，你永远也不会有幸福的机会，你永远也得不到你最想要的东西，且以失去现在拥有的一切为代价。你会粉身碎骨，你会痛不欲生。

你会死。

他感觉到尖利的参差的指尖戳进了下巴，他感觉到牙床不受控的激烈颤动，唇齿间已经尝到血腥的气息，他想起杯口垂挂着的红醋栗，是那样的暗红使他晕眩，而非酒本身。那是行将凝固的血，是如死亡一样确切的、无处可逃的征兆。

他翻身下床，被褥纠结落地，也被踩在脚下。他在矮几上的杂物里胡乱翻找，桌上的瓶瓶罐罐碰落了一地，他感到喉咙被无形的手扼住，他只是想要喘息、他只是想要喘息，于是他的手才不住地在桌上那堆杂物之间挣扎。终于在皮衣口袋里找到了手机。西五区的纽约，东九区的东京。电话通了。

他说，希子，我不想和你冷战了。我是真的爱你，这样还不够吗？

我是真的爱你。

手里的黑色方块是溺水者的浮木。他想，窗外的圆月一定洞穿了他，可是他有什么可以被看穿的呢？

2.

之后的一切也并没有多困难，和水原的感情逐渐稳定下来。他放任自己沉溺，也不惮在这段感情里以最低微的姿态示人。他想，这个世界上如果有一个最适合他权志龙的女人，那还能是谁呢？她是西方与东方美的混合体，日式的狐媚和美式的怪诞，飞扬的灿烂，内心有源源不绝的火焰，实则大隐隐于心的安然。她不是在pub里忸怩放不开的小女生，也不是强势到给人压力的大女主。他们在夜店里大肆玩乐，在晃眼的彩色灯光里拥抱；他们把一颗千锤百炼的时髦精的心花在对方身上，为彼此穿搭是较量也是调情；他们在街头一人一罐喷漆，覆盖了整面墙的涂鸦里也丝丝扣着甜腻的呼应。他觉得自己简直是虔诚地、病态地依恋这个女人，他追随她，点赞她所有的ins，点赞她点赞的ins，不能公开既然是底线，那他就更要探探这个底线的边缘。

至于从前那些奇怪的、枝枝节节的感情，不，甚至不能用感情这个词，只是一些情绪罢了——它们就像沉船漂浮在海面上的零件，莫名其妙就消失了，你也不知道它是沉底了还是消融了，权志龙有时会觉得疑惑，那个夜晚剧烈的情绪波动真的存在过吗？或者那只是他艺术家的敏感内心自导自演的一场做作的戏码，作一个激发痛感和灵感的幌子。他们还是不熟的同事，崔胜铉也没有结婚。后来他总喜欢拿这件事自嘲，权志龙每每听了也哈哈哈哈哈，笑倒在永裴或者别的谁身上。

日子就这样不咸不淡地过了。有天杨贤硕把他单独叫进办公室。权志龙以为是要和他谈前几天交给他的demo，结果却不是。桌上摊开着一份似装订后的文件的东西，却厚一些。

“我要你说服他。”

啊，是剧本。

权志龙发现自己已经过早地开始害怕，他手心起了一层薄汗，他甚至没法从喉咙里挤出几个模糊的应和的音节。我也是这条路走过来的，杨贤硕的声音还在耳边，我们都明白最初所求不过一个音乐，但事情从没有那么简单。志龙你是Bigbang的队长，你难道还不明白吗？

明白，他想，太明白了。可是他永远也不想让那个人明白。他想起最初的最初，那可真是很久以前了，那个夜晚他隔着club一颗颗的躁动的人头看到了一个模糊的身影，典型的hiphop装扮，站在舞台上看起来明明还有些稚嫩，张口却如同野兽般，有着原始的暴戾的愤怒，志龙简直被吓了一跳。他那时13岁，刚进yg练习一年, 正是歌词当周记交给杨贤硕的年纪。权志龙自幼时就对自己的命运别无二想，他注定要成为最优秀的rapper。他尽管家世普通，却拥有来自父母和姐姐最悉心的疼爱，拥有对于这个看似过于乖张的理想的毫无保留的支持，拥有凭过早觉醒的时尚感和自我意识获得的全校异性或明或暗的垂青，即使在yg艰苦的练习生活里，他也恃才拥有杨贤硕看似严苛、实则器重的特殊关注。他的成长之路固然并非一帆风顺，至少从来有所倚恃。他被簇拥，被称赞，跌倒了即使不会被立刻扶起来，也会有怜爱的眼神给予无声的鼓励。但眼前这个小胖子不是。他明明看起来和志龙差不多大，眼睛里却已经有了一些破碎。他不被接纳，没有退路，志龙隐隐有所察觉。有什么在烧灼他的神经，他势必要用rap把这把火烧到所有人心里去。他渴望一个舞台，和志龙一样，他们都渴望一个更大、更振聋发聩的舞台。

志龙把那时还是Tempo的崔胜铉带到YG，他精心准备了一首R&B。他唱歌其实非常好听，24K纯低音炮唱起情歌，是令人心折的猛虎嗅蔷薇的浪漫。志龙陪他在休息室里等，听他唱了一遍又一遍，直到门被推开。崔猛虎没来得及张口，门就哐一声又被砸上。只能听见微弱的余音“这么胖还想出道……”

权志龙死死制住那个如同负伤的困兽一般想要撕碎眼前一切的崔胜铉，他在他怀里张牙舞爪，他可能有点恨自己了，志龙想，梦想被这样摔碎和羞辱的体验，其实让他揍自己一顿也无妨。但崔胜铉逐渐安静了下来，志龙看见他黑曜石一般的眼睛里又多了一点破碎。在这样的时刻权志龙竟然有些恍然：原来他有多愤怒，就有多破碎。

哥，他惊觉自己的声音也可以这么艰涩喑哑，减肥吧，只有当艺人才能有很大很大的舞台，被好多好多人看到。艺人不可以胖的。

说什么永远不想让他明白，其实命运一直那么残忍。从那个劝他减肥的下午开始，权志龙一直在担当那个让他“明白”的人。他知道崔胜铉只是想要当一个纯粹的rapper，他知道崔胜铉只是想要让更多人听见他对这个世界沉疴的疾呼，可是一切最纯粹的东西，在太明亮的地方，都是无法存活的。Rapper永远是underground的最好，人只有在镜头扫不到的角落才能停止演戏。崔胜铉身上的那点近似天真的反骨，曾经也是志龙的坚持，他曾经一心和永裴组成hip-hop双人组合出道，可却莫名其妙多了三个队友；他曾在歌词中批判社会现实，然而生活在安逸年代的观众并不买账；他在创作初期引入大量hip-hop元素，然而彼时的乐坛旋律至上。他们不被喜爱，在路边表演，路人来来往往，偶有驻足的，权志龙却能在他们愉悦的神态下看到一丝轻慢的阴翳。他们为了出道明明已经鲜血淋漓了，他想问你们看不到吗？可是没有用，他们不火，他们被攻击丑，丑还想当偶像，没有用。

他想起出道前，五只手重叠在一起，“Bigbang一定会登上最大的舞台！”那是他对队友们的承诺。他知道永裴放弃了练习多年的rap转攻vocal, 他知道大声顶着与家人决裂的风险出道，而崔胜铉，那个只在rap中圆满的崔胜铉，他的灵魂在万千日常中始终逡巡，唯求那一时的笃定心安，可最终也失去了。从下定决心瘦身20公斤开始，他靠嘻哈文化支撑起的人生的平衡就在一点点被打破，他质疑自己的容貌，那四十天的痛苦好像是在告诉他曾经的他有多么不堪丑陋，竟然需要这等挣扎才能堪堪到达有望被大众接受的程度；他被编舞老师大骂，因为他永远也踏不出优雅的舞步，肢体不协调到令所有人失去耐心。他好单纯，他就是嘻哈文化本身，rapper可以是任何模样，那么他当然可以是个胖子，rapper只需要口条利落，那么他本来就不必要会跳舞。一个逼迫自己跳舞的rapper算什么？一个为了迎合大众审美去减肥的rapper算什么？从崔胜铉决意加入yg的那一天起，他就在逐渐失去自己的精神家园。崔胜铉没有退路，他比以前更加没有退路，如果不能成功，他就会从里到外彻底溃散。

权志龙背负着这些，他是Bigbang的队长。起初只有责任，后来就有了爱。那么，他想，我知道我应该做什么。

于是他做了，他一直明白观众想要什么，现在他愿意给了。

他写出了《谎言》，旋律优美，歌词忧伤的情歌，杨贤硕第一遍听完就明白在他身上发生了怎样的变化。他是个精明的商人，也是个残酷的教育家，于是他作出那个让Bigbang大爆，也让自己精心栽培的、最得意的门生成长得更彻底的决定。

权志龙像献祭一样，把《谎言》献给他心爱的这个组合。火光点燃了Bigbang的传奇之路，也烧掉了他身上的一些东西，灰都不剩。所幸，Bigbang队长的身份在他熔化的表皮上浇筑起一层崭新的铜墙铁壁，反倒更加坚硬。所幸——

——崔胜铉还是那个崔胜铉。无论是Tempo还是TOP, 无论争吵间玩笑间骂过多少次“初心不再沧海桑田”，近二十年的荏苒岁月，每当他看见那双墨黑的眼睛，他就能清清楚楚地看见两个又土又傻的半大孩子，穿着松松垮垮的自以为嘻哈风的连帽衫，空调老化墙壁斑驳的宿舍里，唱着”we belong together”, 轻易言说永恒、不变、爱，那些他们彼时根本窥视不到万分之一的概念。他曾经真的以为自己会爱金真儿一辈子，事实却是之于他之后的璀璨人生，素人时期的情愫隔世般缥缈虚幻，他们连爱神的裙摆都不曾触及。神却嘲弄着他的天真无知，宿命的齿轮那时已然转入陷阱的轨道。

但无论如何，真好，最初的自己也永远封存在他眼中。保护好他、拼尽全力保护好他，就像保护好自己的归处。

现在他也与这双眼睛相对。又是那样，专注的、漆黑的漩涡，好像有点无辜，又好像有点委屈。志龙，眼睛的主人一抬掌，打碎了他喉头苦苦挤压出的一个含混的音节，我知道你为什么来，你也知道我不会同意。

哥……是很好的机会，听说对方很有诚意剧本也不错，哥不是也常说自己长得太帅了真是没办法吗，哇大银幕上的哥的脸真的绝了……

凝滞的空气，僵硬的玩笑。对方沉默着凝视着他，毋宁说那是一种无声的审讯，被那样的目光锁定，空气仿佛化作有形的实体，从四面八方向他挤压过来。

志龙，这不是第一次了。《到炮火中去》那次，我以为会是最后一次呢。

哥那次不是做得很好吗？一下子拿到青龙电影新人奖，还认识了很多忠武路的朋友。就当组合活动之余的调剂……

崔胜铉突然从对面沙发上起身，然后在他面前蹲下来，他低头就陷落进那双眼睛里，黢黑的，修长而美好的脖颈，隐没在棱角分明的黑色衬衫领下，把一切弱点献上的姿态。若有一把水果刀，手起刀落，是他最喜欢的颇具艺术感的凶杀现场。明明作出这样低微姿态的人是崔胜铉，他却觉得那个献出颈动脉的、被把握住致命弱点的其实是自己。

“我们之间不要说这些有的没的。权志龙，你是真的又想让我去拍电影？”

志龙立刻就明白他在问谁，不是身为Bigbang队长的GD, 是权志龙，是当初在pub主动打招呼说“你棒呆了！我想认识你”的权志龙，是要把他带进YG的权志龙，是嚷嚷着要和他一起做音乐唱rap的权志龙，是抓住他的手告诉他“我们一定可以在最大的舞台上唱我们想唱的歌”的权志龙。如今舞台足够大了，他们在唱想唱的歌吗？崔胜铉在唱自己想唱的歌吗？

是。他听见自己的声音，很遥远似的，哥偶尔也替我担当一下吧，我不想的，后面半句没能说出口，因为崔胜铉无法忍受一样猛地起身，留下一句话之后头也不回地摔门离开了，志龙呆呆的，视线木然追随他抬起，最终定格在沉寂的白色门板后，那里什么都没有了，空荡的休息室里什么都没有了，可他好痛恨人耳的听觉暂留功能，那个声音像是被放大了百倍、千倍，在这间空荡的休息室里，倾轧着他的每一根神经，他说——

权志龙，你食言了。

那场不欢而散的谈话过后崔胜铉二话不说接下剧本前往剧组。他离开的那天拐来公司取了点东西，志龙斜倚在工作室的窗框上往下看。晴空万里的日子突然落雨窗前，他当然没有回头。他当然不会回头。他们已有接近一个月的时间没有说话，还将有三个月的时间无法见面。细细密密的雨点打在窗上，他把脸贴上冰凉的窗，突然有点想笑。为什么走得那么快呀，能不能和我说声再见。

“알고 있는 window/ 知晓一切的窗  
비 내리는 window/ 雨点滴滴落于窗前

아무도 내 맘을 몰라/ 无人了解我的内心

웃어도 웃는게 아닌걸/ 不知道我即使在笑也并非真心

이상하게 끝을 잘 알아/ 奇怪的是我太清楚结局

그래서 난 슬퍼 또 슬퍼/也因此我难过 倍加难过”

3.

普通人可能很难理解明星对于墨镜的依赖。它有着和眼镜一样的结构和质地，镜片的色泽是唯一将它们区分的要素，粉或灰绿棕黄色镜片，吸收红外线和95%-100%的紫外线。当然，当然，艺人的生活中强光无疑出现在更多地方，比如长焦镜头和像是拥有了生命一样总在狰狞惨笑的闪光灯，比如舞台上绚丽如梦境般将人眩晕的射灯，比如夜场里笼罩在人群蒸腾出的皮肤和头发热气里的彩灯，它们没有任何一种是平静的、温和的，或是包容的，它们总是不惮以最恶意的企图撕碎自我、激起人群原始兽性的狂躁和欲望，是迪奥尼索斯的美酒，是迈那得斯、西勒诺斯、抑或羊人萨堤耳，但那不重要，那不是重要的原因。对于艺人来说，伤害对于他们工作没那么重要的身体部分就如同呼吸一样自然和不加考虑。而墨镜是猫眼，是某种卑微的安全感，是我作为向全世界出售的商品必须同时售卖我的隐私，那些镜头和闪光灯贪婪攫取的终极目标，但我有所保留，我保留最后一块属于我自己的领地，这保留或许不足够，但是我能做到的最多。一个成熟的、训练有素的艺人需要明白如何把自己的全部秘密禁锢和圈守在这唯一一个安全地带中，墨镜下。

你若问权志龙，他会说墨镜是时尚单品。它当然是。只要你别去探究墨镜下他躲闪的褐色瞳仁。比如2012年Alive Galaxy世巡上陡然看到因演戏缺席的成员的录像，他小巧的脸半张隐没在黑色墨镜下，夸张的耳饰在颊边，还有一头热粉色短发。粉丝的欢呼声伴着一个三个月未曾听到的嗓音响起，身后是海一样深的黑，渺远的、无尽的黑，只有屏幕上一点点光打在他吝啬留下的半张脸上。没有人会质疑权志龙是一位成熟的、训练有素的艺人，可他看起来就是那么难过。两秒钟的镜头，墨镜下的脸。那样难过。

比如2013年5月的最后一个周末，他的个人世界巡演开到了上海。他的脚在一个月前的日本受伤，于是队友一个个地充当嘉宾前来助阵，可却断在了上海，没有人出现。那天巨大的白框墨镜完美呼应了他黑皮衣上的白字和调皮反扣的鸭舌帽，他不知为什么歌曲中途坐在了舞台边，袖口胡乱蹭过了墨镜下那小半张脸，也不知为什么告别的时候隐约哭腔，it’s time to say goodbye, 他说，but it’s time to say goodbye. 大概是巨星与粉丝互动的某种手段吧。墨镜说到底还是非常实用，各种意义上。

他没有想到会在后台看见她。黑色挂脖吊带，贝雷帽下压不住的短发发尾恰到好处的蜷翘起来，是漫不经心的精妙弧度。她明艳的红唇挂着咧到耳根的毫无保留的笑容，扑进他怀里的时候，像是一捧初春时节的空气撞进来。明明是那样浓烈的女人，有时却清冽得不可思议。

神秘，他咀嚼这两个字，莫如说他痴迷于这两个字，它们在舌尖滚落的味道与她同调。她的质料是触手可及的真实，却始终无法获知，她所允许的被掌握在旁观者手中的价码，是她内心设标的五分之一，十分之一，百分之一……还是更少。她让他疑惑困苦的同时令他惊喜，正如她本身是无数矛盾统一调和后的结果，她的感情也是漂浮的、轻逸的，是杜松子酒的最后一口，“啵”的一声脆响，你却不知温存的唇齿和迷离的眼何者为她的真实。又或者全都不是。

然而此刻却并非一个解谜的好时机。并不是与她周旋和博弈的好时机。权志龙很难解释此刻不适时出现在他心里的倦怠和烦躁，非常不合时宜，他也未曾料到自己有一天会把艺人的那套情绪管理用在原意作为惊喜现身他的演唱会的女友身上。他揽她入怀，另一只手取下那只碍事的贝雷帽，于是他的手指得以插入她柔软细密的黑发中，一个吻落在额头，轻轻的，羽翼那样的吻，她咯咯笑起来，像是无伤大雅的小把戏得逞的猫，慵懒的缱绻的，猫一样的女人。

啊，绝对不可以忘记问志龙君的一个问题：为什么不开心？刚刚演唱会上是哭了没错吧？绝对别想用什么“因为粉丝们的应援很感动”之类的破烂借口搪塞过去哦，我可是非——常聪明的，志龙君别想骗过我哦。

啊，是了，她当然看到了，也许在这短短三十秒的交锋里她也敏感地体味到了。进门的那一瞬间，没来得及收拾妥当的情绪是否在脸上泄露得过分明显，指间的温存会不会少了0.1分，亲吻的存续会不会少了那么0.1秒，她一定可以体察得出。他又一次为自己不合时宜的说谎的冲动感到惊疑，很奇怪，他不明白自己为什么会有这种猝不及防的措手不及感，竟然到了妄图在这个女人面前诉诸谎言的地步。他清楚地感受到自己的心往下一沉，是非常莫名的情绪。有点可笑，所以他刻意没有做任何修饰。

因为top xi，你知道。他原本是今天演唱会的嘉宾，之前我劝他去拍戏，他生气了非常久，我们……不能算和好了，但也不可能真的恨彼此，你知道。但他告诉我他因为拍戏抑郁了，他说非常抱歉，但他绝对会搞砸的，因为他把一切都搞砸了。我想我只是……觉得有些对不起他，我确实……有点难过。

抑郁症？！他看到她飞扬的眼尾挑得更高，然后又露出一个可以用悲戚和怜爱同时定义的表情——我真替崔君感到难过，他是非常好的人……但志龙君听我说好吗，崔君生病了不是你的错，他不能来大家都很遗憾，但也不是你的错……

他知道这是不理智的，他知道这非常、非常不合适，但他真的很难抑制从不知何处涌上来的一股强烈到令他恶心眩晕的躁怒。怎、么、可、能不是我的错？他听到自己的声音被嘲讽和惊惧扭曲成一个刺耳的频率，就这样噎下了对方温存的、善体人意的词句：当然是我的错！全都是我的错！他一直都不快乐！我知道他不想要的，我知道他只想唱歌不想演戏的，他那时明明压力已非常大，我拿公司和团体的利益逼他去演戏！我拿我们年少的梦想诱骗他一次次地做自己不想做的事！然后在新闻里欣赏他被玻璃扎得鲜血淋漓的手，看他工作日拍戏周末赶世巡行程在飞机上困得东倒西歪，然后一点点沉默下去，一点点消瘦下去，长长久久地盯着一处发呆，别人和他说话像是从另一个世界将他的灵魂召回一般地使他震颤一下，那时我就应该发现不对，那时我就应该知道他病了，可是我在干什么？！我囿于自己那点可笑的自尊不愿意先向他低头！我不闻不问不关心，因为他的冷淡暗暗记恨，甚至听其他三个的谈话我才知道他拍戏的时候已经严重到会在卫生间里哭的地步，可他为什么独独不告诉我？！哦当然，当然，因为我食言了，他为什么要告诉我呢，我是凶手，是那个让他痛苦向他插刀的人，他看透我了，他看透我就是这样一个烂人，也没有再信任我的必要了，他看透我不是那个13岁的权志龙了，我如今只是一个无能为力的俗人，一个忘记初心的迷徒，他恨我。不，我还不值得他记恨呢，可是他为什么惩罚自己？他为什么不来骂我，却要折磨自己惩罚自己到这个地步？！

从第一个字挣扎着挤压着破出喉咙的时候他就知道大事不妙，他想立刻住嘴的，他拼尽力气也没能抑制住他们像是呕吐、像是反胃一样痛苦地从他的喉口上涌，像是已经在那儿非常久、不能更久一秒钟，像是尿急的时候听到的自来水声、他不知道自己为什么这样恶心、他想到的也全是恶心的修辞，他像是再也无法忍受这种痛苦似的获得了一个崭新的视角，从那具被情绪的气流冲击得七零八落的肉体中脱离出来，也意味着他同时放弃了全部对这具身体的掌控，他悬空、冷漠地俯视这场闹剧，他的口才那么好，每一个字、每一句话他都想为之起身鼓掌，但理智告诉他他不需要，因为台上那个人就是他，他从来都不是旁观者，他站在舞台的中央，一束洁白的光柱从头顶撒下来，他全神贯注，他不是在对着那个女人说话，他不需要那个女人的存在，他的观众自始至终只有他自己，只有他一个人。烤炙着他的情绪那样强烈，他却觉得自己在极致的混乱之中获得了极致的平静，好了，可以了，他想，现在他可以、他又有能力处理任何即将发生的情节了。

对不起，他抢先一步拥住那个女孩，在她耳边带着叹息声低喃。

权志龙，冷静一点，你有点吓到我了。他感觉到她小小的推拒，但最终沉寂地顺从。他看不见她的表情，她也看不见他的，这样的姿势竟生生给他了一些安全感。他已经无力深究为什么在这样的时刻他需要这样诡异的安全感，正如他无力深究今天所发生的一切，他所有莫名的情绪。他觉得非常疲惫，把怀里的女孩拥得更紧，对不起，他说，希子，真的对不起，我只是太愧疚了。我们认识12年了，是一起为了梦想拼搏的好朋友，一起走到了今天，我们真的……把彼此当作亲人一样。如果有一天佑果生病，这生病的原因又很难不归结到你自己头上，我想你的表现不会比我更好。希子，我希望你能谅解，我也不介意在你面前显露我最真实的一面，在你面前我不想有任何保留和伪装，因为你是我最爱的人。他听到怀里的人发出小小的吸气声，轻轻往他怀里拱了拱。他又抚了抚那头短发，听到她说，我不许你再说自己一个字不好了，我心都要碎了，你再因为崔君骂自己，我要讨厌他啦。

傻丫头。他真正感到非常抱歉。这样一个风一样自由无着的女子，他想象着她坐在舞台下，亿万双眼眸中的一双，小心地、雀跃地期待着和自己见面时自己脸上的惊喜，或许能够抹平他蹙起的眉，自己却不知怎么地没有得到安慰，甚至伤害了她，即使这样，最终她还是稳稳地降落在自己怀里了。他真正感到非常抱歉，因为即使此刻，即使在这样温存的、尘埃落定的时刻，他仍然没有发自内心体会到任何喜悦欢欣。他又看见了那个抽离出来的自己，冷冷地站在他视线的前沿，就在她的背后。他清楚地看见他嘴角讥嘲的弧度，不知为何在暖春上海的一间密室里体会到一阵刺骨锥心的寒意。

4.

公元2013年，“人间天使”奥黛丽赫本逝世二十周年，喀山大运会在俄罗斯喀山举行，朝鲜战争停战60周年，嫦娥三号月球探测器成功软着陆月球，加拿大女作家爱丽丝门罗获诺贝尔文学奖。这一年权志龙25岁，攀上了生涯的不知第几个高峰。这一年的韩流是用G-Dragon命名的，假设真有哪个老古董在fantastic baby时期还没能认识他，那这次这个顶着一头杂乱白发、胸口横着巨大的黑色十字架，纹身从背心和短裤覆盖的那点可怜的皮肤之外的任何地方张牙舞爪地露出来，偏还把人体面部五官动用到极致、颈骨根根竖立，吼出来一句“没有绝对的永远”的G-Dragon绝不会给他任何一点机会。他更加自如，更加游刃有余地闯入所有人的视线，也一举闯入所有人的心底，无论你对他是痴迷还是不齿，他能确保在你心中有一个位置，这个位置只能是他，因为他真的是天底下独一无二仅有的那一份。他不是k-pop流水线里生产出来的橱窗娃娃，花开花落前浪后浪，永远拥有最完美的形象最标准的步伐；他是流动的、永恒的惊喜，是最单纯与最复杂。他化最浓重的深黑灰眼妆进出夜场，他遍体纹身不屑作任何中规中矩的表情，他最乖张、最不羁、把坏男孩写在脸上，但最终还是“男孩”。因为他告诉你他放纵的原因是因为真爱的背弃，是因为“真心已死”。他最狂妄最自负把所有人踩在脚下，可你最爱他，他知道，最终你一定会最爱他。

那年权志龙狂揽年末包括最佳男歌手、年度最佳歌手、最佳专辑、最佳音乐录影带在内的八项大奖。候选者视频结束后镜头总是满含深意地扫到他，你看到他斜斜地倚在椅子里，飞扬的眼尾和眉毛，扯出一个恶狠狠的挑眉，看上去真的很坏，坏透了，可他知道你最终一定会最爱他。确实，所有人都疯狂地爱上他，2013年，所有人都会在他那句“今晚要狂放一下”后笔直躺倒在舞台上的那一刻尖叫起来，活像什么惨剧现场，倒也不错，那是一颗颗少女心走失胸腔的血案现场。那是属于权志龙的2013，是他的25岁。

然而大洋彼岸一位权巨星的女同僚曾在采访时说，我人生的巅峰和低谷，与外界所认知的，其实恰恰相反。事情究竟是在变好还是在变坏，有时当事人自己都很难辨明。我们最终没有权利把握自己的人生。这是无望的事。

他们当然和好了，无需多言。志龙没有理由不低头，长久的冷战让他心力交瘁，那场演唱会已是他能承受的极限。那个上海的夜晚，bad boy一分三十秒理所应当地听到那个声音，他听过无数遍这首歌，能够按图索骥出每一片属于它的回忆碎片，歌词本里夹着的圆珠笔、深夜的录音室，涂改、争执、还有他。总是他。他听过无数遍这首歌，从不掩饰对它的喜爱，但他还是掩饰了一些东西。他没有说他其实有多喜爱崔胜铉的部分——他唱了那么多。那几乎可以构成他对这首歌的全部偏爱。那句“but I can’t change”,从他口中吐出时与自己是那样不同，他一直拥有魔法一样的低沉声线。志龙总是假公济私想尽一切办法让他唱歌，他唱出那句“无法改变”，你立刻就能明白为什么他会是那个“与普通男人不同、让你难过”的bad boy，是拥有故事感的声音。是这样惊人的故事感在那个夜晚陡然撕碎了他。原本他的表现那么完美而无懈可击，G BOSS的印花在他背后，他是舞台的王者、掌控一切，是无懈可击的训练有素的天生艺人，可是一切在第一分三十秒被摧毁。那个声音响起的时候他发现自己失去言语。明明是有所预设的再惯常不过的，明明无数遍听过这首歌知道他就是应该在那时候闯进来，但那都不是真正体验的那一刻，那是生铁落入熔池的刹那间，灿烂的金色的熔浆，你不知道它前一秒还是坚硬得可以杀人的利器。他失去了全部的声音，他浑身僵硬大脑空白，他被虚妄的恐惧感攫住像是踏空台阶失重般坠落来不及发出尖叫，有一瞬间甚至感到自己失去了五感被传送到另一个时空。他恢复得很快，但声音会泄露秘密。于是他跳舞，背对着台下千计观众。伴奏里经过消音处理的那个声音在前排粉丝的尖叫声中变得有些模糊，可在他的脑海里反而越发明晰，棱角分明得让人疼痛。然后他的部分终于过去，他重新唱起来。

那一切都过去了，那种濒死的体验和之后混乱的争端，一切都过去了。请哥原谅我不要再不理我，都是我的错，我希望哥永远快乐，他这样说， **请哥不要再怪我了。请。** 自尊和骄傲在性命面前大约还是太过轻微了，没什么难的，他只是再也不想体验一遍那种濒死的窒息，这是他放过自己的方式。他一直都那么拽那么酷那么骄傲把所有人踩在脚底，他把握一切做所有关系中的主导者。没关系，这没什么难的，一点也不难，他用一次卑微换回了自己终于正常的、平稳的、有规律的呼吸。一本万利。

然后事情真的变好了。他们一起在日本巡演，他终于不是一张纸或者一个人偶或者一段录像，他站在志龙的身边，和他的Bigbang男孩们一起；志龙在舞台上复又自由自在满场蹦跶像只安分不下来的松鼠，他偶尔回头总能看到他在舞台另一侧眼带微笑，又或者在他身侧默契地与他击掌。他看了一万遍还是总被他的舞步逗笑到直不起腰，他的日语一如既往地没有长进可是“真的很——可爱”；他们五个人每天傍晚站在最大的舞台上用他们的歌点燃上万名观众，在一觉睡到午后的白天或者更深沉的夜里喝酒或者吃提前一个月预订的寿司。你看到他重又活力四射充满干劲、琥珀色的眼睛里燃起小小的火焰，他的快乐真的很简单。然后永裴和胜利回国大声去了长崎，他和最宠他的最亲的哥一起去了东京。他带他见了他的女朋友。

我带哥来向希子赔礼道歉啦，他笑嘻嘻地做了个鬼脸，右手自然地揽过女孩的腰际，崔君看起来状态不错啊，让人有些放心了呢。崔君或许还不知道，志龙上次因为崔君和我大吵一架呢，说自己害哥生病了然后把自己骂得一文不名，还不允许我帮他说话，气得我简直怀疑崔君才是志龙的真爱啦，然后三个人一起哈哈哈笑得停不下来。水原是丰富有趣的女人，将他俩招待得非常妥帖充实，那两天权志龙简直高兴得飞起来了，他毫无疑问是这个世界最顶端的人：攀升的事业、美满的吸睛的爱情、重修旧好的珍贵友谊；他的岁月绵长，未来也必将花团锦簇；他拥有的一切都是人间最好最美妙的，他的甜蜜人生，他的23岁。你须得原谅他，他只是太过高兴，他太高兴了以至有些忘形。之后这趟旅途的所有情节都逐渐在他脑海里淡去的时候，像退潮的海滩一样显露出零落的由95%左右碳酸钙和5%左右有机质组成的贝壳，唯有第一天的开场问候变得越发清晰。他像是错失了什么关键线索，那笑像是某种象征性的隐喻，是被善意留给他的一个密码，是大厦将倾前找到炸弹背后关闭引爆程序的按钮的机会，可他无知无觉地错失。你须得原谅。他只是太过高兴，他太高兴了以至有些忘形。后来他徒劳地一遍遍回头咀嚼这个场景，在寂静的、被噩梦惊醒的长夜里，脑海里的哄笑声是孤独变得更加孤独的理由。

崔胜铉在疏远他。意识到这一点是一个漫长而反复的过程。用疏远或许也并不那么准确，应该说“权志龙和崔胜铉在渐行渐远”，因为志龙敏感地察觉到这并不是一个主观性很强的过程，与之前的冷战并不是一回事。人们吵架、发生矛盾，然后解开误会，破镜重圆，或是彻底分道扬镳。但更多时候没有矛盾，没有一个明确的分界点，没有一个亟待解决的问题，人们只是渐渐离散了，你就是这样丢掉幼儿园的玩伴和小学的同桌，你们没有争执，说好要做一辈子的朋友，后来你逐渐记不起他的名字。权志龙发现自己越来越难在正式工作之外的场合见到崔胜铉，甚至一起工作的时间也因为成员正在进行的各自solo行程和崔胜铉的下一部片约锐减。他不怎么参加团员的聚会了，取而代之的是在家喝酒，或者是和他的新朋友们——他在忠武路认识的新朋友们，待在一起。而曾经他和志龙的朋友圈几乎完全重叠，工作时间不言而喻，而空闲时间也总被彼此占据，或是和他们共同的朋友在一起。而现在他有了自己完全陌生的社交圈，有了家具和美术的新爱好，是自己完全陌生的领域。他在采访里说和李政宰前辈一周见两三次，可以一起讨论家具和艺术收藏。啊，大概完全不是在自己面前益发深沉寡言无话可说的那副模样吧。想来也是高下立现，他抑郁的那阵子，陪在他身边帮助他的应该也是这些忠武路的新朋友吧，而自己不就是那个亲手把他推向另一个世界的人吗？不是令他痛苦的缘由吗？如今他真的开拓了一片崭新的世界了，如你所愿，如你所愿，你成功地亲手将他推离你身边了，权志龙。

他未曾料到的是“和好”这剂药的药效这么短，而“渐行渐远”的耐药性比“冷战”高出千百倍，它简直是不治之症。你无法服软因为你们之间没有任何争端，你无法发作因为他的眼神依旧那么温柔无辜。他在舞台上微笑耍宝，像是什么都没变，但其实什么都变了。生命的二分之一长度与他同行，“互为完珍”“杏仁与巧克力”“栖于两具身体的同一灵魂”，其实就是拥有这样的默契，知道自己在对方心里都是唯一不可取代。是那样妥帖、除了彼此没有人可以契合嵌入的位置，而事到如今他已经失去那份自信。他没有做错任何事，你也没有。什么事都没有发生，你只是行将失去他，而你什么也做不了。

他没有告诉任何人，他开始做噩梦。以创作为生的演艺人几乎不可能妄图甜美的酣睡，力竭后一小段短暂的昏迷是比较理想的状态；抑或是身体早已抵达疲劳的极限，然而精神却高度兴奋，像是一场无谓的拉锯。说到底还是安定最有效。一片白色微苦的结晶状粉末，迅速找到并按下体内的强制关机键。但说到底还是强制关机。清醒后的昏沉迟缓、甚至影响记忆力专注力，都是志龙无法忍受的事情。他需要自己随时处在最易感最机敏的状态，能够把握每一分可能成为灵感的异动，像嗜血的猎豹扑向猎物般撕开生活，攫取创作所需的骨血。然而做梦却是吃药也无法解决的事。他处在高速回归期，巡演刚刚落下帷幕，商演和即将推出的新专《COUP D'ETAT》各项筹备总能让他不自觉到达第一种“昏迷”的睡眠状态，已然是非常奢侈的睡眠。他不能也无法因噎废食。即使这“噎”已经到达了某种无法靠一杯凉水解决的程度。

他梦见灰色斑驳的高层公寓楼。

推开门右转上楼梯，转半圈走12阶，四个半圈，两层。身后是胜利的脚步声，啪嗒啪嗒趿拉着拖鞋，橙色的斜阳从楼道间的百叶窗透过来，有点刺眼。窗外屋顶错落，街道零星几个行人。灰尘被他们带动的风惊扰似的在斜阳中明晰。他推开门。没有嫌弃的招呼声，没有餐桌上摆好的饭菜，挂钟走针的声音太过清晰，咔哒、咔哒，像某种心照不宣的倒计时，这里的一切都像是慢动作下的镜头画面。靠墙的矮几上放着六七只色彩各异的bearbrick玩偶，还有一只未拆封的大青虫玩具，没有人声。

桌子上趴着一个黑乎乎的后脑勺，脸闷在交叠的肘腕里。是Bigbang 日本出道的宿舍。他和胜利从不开火，每天例行从九楼爬两层去大哥那儿蹭经纪人留下的饭菜。但也不尽然。是形为蹭饭实为送温暖的刺探性行为，崔胜铉那时情绪问题已经非常严重。他努力不表现出来不代表权志龙不知道。

他看到自己极尽轻柔地落座在他身侧那个椅子上，轻轻推了推那人的手臂，哥快醒醒，我和胜利来讨饭啦。他有些失神，看见自己眼里闪烁的笑意，晃那人手臂像抚过世界上最珍贵的瓷器。下一刻魂归原主，眼前是崔胜铉沉默的发旋。哥真的真的别睡啦，这次动作大一些，他伸手之前好像抓住了什么转瞬即逝的情绪。然后稳定结构被骤然打散，摊开的双臂扯出一个夸张的弧度、药瓶撞翻在地咳出几颗黄绿色的胶囊，他栽进志龙的胸口像音乐剧里做作的拥抱，是恭顺的、匍匐的，从他的胸口扣襟一点点缓缓降落，像一个刻意的慢镜头，那么美、那么绝望，崔胜铉从椅子上滑落下来，穿着毛绒拖鞋的脚踢翻了红酒瓶，暗红的液体染上了他的裤脚，他跪在地上了，于是志龙也跪下来，怀里始终揽着那颗头颅，他双手死死卡在那人背脊两根琵琶骨心，于是崔胜铉就永远也不会倒下，永远安稳地偎在他怀中，在浸泡在红酒残液的玻璃碎片和狰狞的黄绿色胶囊之间，在丝丝甜香和永恒的走针声之间，他把脸凑近崔胜铉的鬓角，只要抬眼就能数清他的睫毛，长而密的、小刷子一样的睫毛、是施洗者约翰的头颅，然后权志龙的眼泪就洒在他的肩头，一点声音也不会发出来，他的眼泪是非常安静的，很大的一颗晶莹的水珠，落在布料上发出极轻微极沉闷的一声，然后缓慢地被吸收、晕染。他想，其实从踏进这间被时间遗忘的屋子的那一刻他已经知道会发生什么，伸出手试探的那一刻他就已经准备好接住他。悬在嗓门三分钟、三个月、五年还是更久的心脏“咚”地砸穿胸腔、沉于腹底，没有疑惑没有震惊没有歇斯底里，毋宁说是一种笃定的、沉寂的、麻木的惨然，不需要质问，也无从挽回。只有接受，只能接受，接住他，不让他倒在冰冷的残液和玻璃碎片之中，血也流进暗红酒液里无迹可寻。至少这一刻是永恒的，是属于他们的，谁也夺不走。他永远、永远在他怀中。

然后他在掌心的极度痛痒中醒来。攥紧的空拳抓住的只有参差的指甲划出的伤痕。桌前找药的时候发现下唇咬出的伤口，原来梦中的噤声其实这样辛苦。他把喉口的咸涩连同药片一口吞下。好像又听到了挂钟走针的声音，咔哒、咔哒，真奇怪啊，明明家里只有电子钟而已。他坐到天亮。

5.

“所以你现在是特意跑来质问我的了？”对方没有抬头，漫不经心地玩着手指，有些夸张地笑起来，“受宠若惊。”

他没有说话。他非常短促地笑了一下。

我知道你为什么来，真没想到……权志龙，我的区区绯闻竟然还能劳您大驾，我还以为你都不记得我的名字了呢，还记得我们上次见面是几月份的事吗？还是说我根本会错意了，您只是来度假的，顺便拜访一下似乎还有点印象的“女朋友”一角？

水原希子，你可真是被我惯坏了啊。他也有样学样地矫饰起语气，恶人先告状学得不错，有错的竟然又是我吗？我去年有多忙你应该多少也有数吧，你不是也没闲着吗？拍戏挺开心的吧，也认识不少新朋友了？

“是啊”，她笑得很开心，“我出轨了。”

那一瞬间他应该是什么表情？他应该是什么心情？她笑起来总是很明艳，她的嘴唇非常动人，她眼睛里总有一些很纯粹的东西，如今也依然有一些很纯粹的东西——是纯粹的顽劣和恶意。她像是班级里恶作剧的同学一样、就等在那里，等着班主任进门的时候触动机关被兜头一盆泔水泼下，然后第一个爆发出快乐的大笑声，那是属于她的光荣时刻。他脑袋里不受控制地迅速掠过了一些片段，在新西兰握住她纤细的手腕戴上那只女士腕表的时候、在本子上给画的两个小人标注上“G”和“K”的时候、捻餐巾帮她揩掉嘴角一抹奶油的时候，初见的夜店她笑得也是这么开心和明艳、那时他就为她惊人的并存的矛盾与调和所惑。为什么会有人讨厌她呢？或许是他们从她的嘴唇里嗅到了危险的恶的潜能，亦无法相信她眼睛吐露的纯粹与简单了。于他人泄密的总是眼睛，而之于她却在嘴唇。这恶并非坏的方面，而是约等于欲的表现形式，即使暗含恶意也是可以被原谅的情趣。这双唇既可以承载世界上一切的爱，就当然可以适当坦露出有恃无恐的恶。初见时她笑得也是这么开心，G-Dragon，她笑着眨眼，久闻大名。

他觉得自己有一瞬被摧毁，但怒意迅速穿过四肢百骸重塑了他。为什么，他努力克制自己的声线，然而它听起来还是有点变形：就因为我忙solo忙巡演冷落了你吗？我是这样深爱着希子，所以你还有什么不满的呢？出轨的明明是你，怎么你倒还一副理直气壮的样子？

她突然抬头对上他的眼睛，像是仔细阅读了两三秒，她的声音陡然变得平缓：他们说，判断对方是不是真的爱你，看你出轨的时候他是生气更多还是伤心更多，有点幼稚对不对？我也觉得不太靠谱。不要误会哦，我不是在说我做了这么没品的事情来测试你对我的心。我没有开玩笑的意思，我确实做了对不起志龙君的事。

他不明白这样无意义的重复除了一次次刺伤他还有什么别的作用，他不明白自己做了什么能招致这样的羞辱、毫无疑问最残忍的羞辱，他还没有从蜂鸣和颤抖中平复、无法消化女人话语的内容，她声调的频率因此变得更加清晰。平缓到接近机械的古井无波的声音，与平日相去甚远。甚至失去了开幕时的尖锐和兴奋。

我确实做了这样的事，我应该感到对不起你。然而我必须坦白，我并不。

志龙君还记得我们第一次见面是什么时候吗？她自顾自地轻笑一下，眼神变得邈远。那里光线一点也不好，可是我看到你的那一刻就知道我们肯定有一天会在一起，因为我们是一类人，惯于演算人心、欢场博弈，追求的与其说是恋人，倒不如说是旗鼓相当的对手。我们都是想让世界上所有人都爱自己、却吝惜给出一点点爱的人。

我们在一起四年。这是四年前的我绝对想象不到的事。因为我一早就明白志龙君是什么样的人，我设想这段感情是一道谜题一场棋局一片战场，可却万没料到你可以把自己放得如此低微。我知道你明明有多骄傲，也知道你明明可以多游刃有余地与我斡旋，所以我才更加无法承受你的温柔。蹲下来给我系鞋带，吃饭的时候给我拿餐巾替我吹凉盅汤，帮我剪指甲还小心翼翼问疼不疼要不要吹吹，画两个丑不拉几的火柴人牵手说是我俩，你傻不傻啊权志龙，傻不傻啊，明明该是恋爱高手，谈起恋爱怎么会像小学生一样。

咚，她的指节敲在大理石桌面上，像是某种未知的宣判。她又一次直直地看向他眼底。

“‘我是这样深爱着希子’……哈，我们每次出问题的时候，你都这样说。争吵的时候也总是你先低头，姿态很低地哄我，但其实既不解决问题也没有认错，主动权反而在你手里了。你一直是这样狡猾的。是我忘记了。

“其实我首先想问问，爱情对志龙君来说到底是什么？伟大的百年一遇的k-pop天才创作型歌手权志龙，爱情对你来说应该堪比水和空气一样重要吧？你需要那种情感上的起伏折腾、乃至于折磨，暴烈、戏剧化的演绎，最好永远是极乐与极哀、不要一点点的平稳，平淡是最可怖的东西，它会杀死创作。

“你对我太好了。你无可指摘，是最完美最体贴的好男友。你没有任何问题你知道吗？所有人都觉得你爱惨了我，我……起初我也是这样觉得。可是你怎么可以一直没有任何问题？南韩顶级偶像G-Dragon，有多少双疯狂爱慕的眼睛望向你、就有多少充满恶意的长焦镜头等着你看踏空一步坠入地狱，可你偏不、你滴水不漏；下了台也毫不松懈，爱我也要滴水不漏，你怎么可以？权志龙，你知道爱情他妈的是什么东西吗？爱情根本是很坏的，冒着粉红泡泡的童话是它虚伪的面具是自门外的一瞥罢了。它可以撕碎人所有体面、能让最清醒理智的人失控失去自我面目全非变成另一个人。偏执歇斯底里失去思考的能力、痛苦蒸腾欲望颤抖的手、恶意自卑嫉妒删掉的手机号码，爱情才不是完美的，它里面有太多坏的东西。人们在爱之前甚至不会察觉到它们存在在身体里，还要去讥讽被爱折磨的蠢蛋，其实谁爱了都一样蠢。志龙君确实应该是最懂爱的，不是吗？你的那些动人的悱恻的情歌，哪一首不是从浸着血的爱里捞上来的？怎么会需要我说这么多废话来教你呢？

“既然如此，我想问你，我们的‘爱情’，我们过家家一样的爱情，我们的争吵被你用‘爱’的高帽子搪塞、被你游刃有余借力来怡情的所谓‘爱情’，我们的日月光华千万丈永远照不到阴翳斑驳的‘爱情’，它究竟是个什么东西？我又是个什么东西？权志龙，你他妈又是个什么东西？

你太狡猾了。你对我那样好，好得让我放松警惕，好得让我忘记了这本质是谜题是战场是博弈，好得让我以为……好得让我以为是爱。等到我已经赤身裸体站在你面前的时候才发现你根本全副武装优雅得体一如最初，我是你的爱情工具吗？你在操练我，你在我身上操练爱情的全部，一个人怎么可以给出所有极致的爱情的表达，却从未给出爱？这可能吗？直到今天我都不敢置信，权志龙，一个在我身上尽心尽力浪费了四年时间的完美情人，莫若说是世界上最优秀的演员，找了世界上最蠢的女人陪他演一出意义不明的爱情片，临到剧终了还摆出一副痛楚的被背叛的表情——

——明明他从未爱过她。”

从未，她重复了一遍，两片唇颤动，却没有发出声来。

你他妈在放屁！你知道自己在说什么吗！权志龙从沙发椅上“唰”地窜起来，他从来没在任何女性生物面前爆过粗。我从没爱过你？怎么说得出这种话！我对你太好也有错了？我对你太好证明我不爱你？！我对你太好逼得你不、得、不出轨？！想分手就直接点啊，是你犯了错，我们分手，ok，怎么还非要把责任推到我头上？你有心吗？啊？水原希子我就问你你有心吗？

女人偏头愣了好一会儿，怔怔地望着他，又久久地笑起来、完完全全被娱乐到的开心的笑容，凉意从权志龙脚心蹿起，他又捕捉到那种难言的稍逝的情绪。“天哪志龙君，我之前真的以为你好本事”，她做作地拿敲桌子的那只手掩一下笑弯的唇角，“我还在想啊，我们之间也并没有什么过节吧，你竟然胆敢耍弄我到这个份上，我也敬你一个十足的恶人玩咖。却原来……”她又咯咯咯连声笑、笑得上气不接下气，权志龙此时简直想掐断她纤长的颈。眼前却陡然浮现崔胜铉匍匐在他腿边仰视他的样子，修长而美好的脖颈，隐没在棱角分明的黑色衬衫领下，那双眼睛、那双黢黑的眼睛……他打了个冷战，回过神听得女人继续：“不知志龙君有无听说过一句话：骗别人不道德、骗自己蠢。但其实在我这儿，坏总还比蠢显得稍高明一点点，”她含笑睃巡过他的脸，“真可惜……原来你是蠢。”她抓起桌上铂金手包，“原本不想把话说到这个地步，但志龙君今天难得在我面前恼羞成怒地失态了，我心情甚好给你点提示，”她温热的吐息喷在他耳边，像毒蛇的信子，“手上新纹身不错……他们说是因为我的英文签名，你说呢？”错开身凝视他如临大敌的模样、像是品味最上乘的美酒的余香，她留下一串放肆的胜利的大笑声，一个摇曳生姿的背影，和伴随着关门声飘来的一句“不要再联系了。哦对了，我一定会四处向媒体抹黑你的性功能的。”

她踩着恨天高风风火火目不斜视婀娜葳蕤，刚坐进保姆车就哭了，哭得上气不接下气。司机着慌问她怎么了，她说没怎么，忘了点东西在里面，他又问要不要赶紧回去拿呢，她说不用，拿不回来了，怎么都拿不回来了。

还是她更蠢些啊，她想了想，又笑起来，眼泪轻易流进咧得夸张的嘴里。

6.

第二天权志龙照常过起得比鸡早干的比驴多的鬼日子，筛完最后一个镜头爬回车里的时候他觉得脚部有点虚浮，只道是连轴转又没正经吃饭有点低血糖，到家把自己摔在沙发里的时候才发现不对，脑袋里像是塞了颗炭，又烫又痛又涨，还有点想吐，十之八九是在发烧。得，他晕晕乎乎地还有心思发笑，这下子倒十足十一副失恋了急火攻心的受害者模样，还真是符合他一贯作风。他发了一个眉毛垮到颧骨、口含体温计的emoji上推特，然后跌跌撞撞摔在电视柜前扒拉退烧药，一无所获，最后一点神识支撑他倒进一楼客房的两床鸭绒被里。

他温度大约很高，失了神志，眩晕中感觉到有人把他小心地撑起来，往他嘴里塞了片什么，又一捧温水缓缓渡进来，好温柔的一双手，毒药他也甘之如饴。他有些想要讨好手的主人的意思，忙不迭咕嘟咕嘟喝了整杯水。手颤了两下，估计是手的主人在笑。志龙好像受到了鼓励，把整张脸蹭上去，那只手很凉，他撒娇一样小声嘟囔：“姐姐，我好难受呀……”

那只手顿了顿，然后从他的眉骨起，到紧阖的眸，到笑起来勾勒出括弧的面颊，流连过整张面孔。他在梦里发出舒适的嘤咛，真的像只被撸顺了毛的猫。最终那只手包裹住了他整张左脸，停驻下来。他隐约觉得有些不对，权达美的手有这么大吗，但眼皮似有千斤重，无所谓是谁了，他干脆侧过身，左手按在那只冰凉的手上，把他枕在自己脸下，又舒服地蹭了两下。他摸到什么，陷入昏迷前的最后一秒一个激灵。他猛地睁开眼。

崔胜铉。

怎么会是崔胜铉？他绝不会来。他已经走了，他绝不回头。那时候他站在雨落的窗前，看他西装笔挺的背影，只要他回头，只要他回头，哪怕只是做出一个趋向的姿态，他就会立刻冲到楼下、又或许直接从窗口蹦到楼下，摔在他面前，摔到粉身碎骨血流漂杵，不需要三个月的时间，他会瞬间低头。他会说哥全都是我的错你不要再不理我，他会说哥我希望你一直快乐只做你自己想做的事，他会说、他其实一直想说——我其实不希望你去拍戏，我一点都不喜欢你去拍戏——

求你别走。

求求你留在我身边。

他想他总是不放过他，为什么崔胜铉总是不放过他。他读了一点和他共享璀璨2013的那位加拿大女作家的书，没读下去，但有一句话一直记着， _“她像是肺里什么地方扎进去了一根致命的针，浅一些呼吸时可以不感到疼。可是每当她需要深深吸进去一口气时，她便能觉出那根针依然存在。”_ 他读到的那一瞬间立刻就想到崔胜铉。他其实不常想起他，不总是记挂着他，不会因为长久的分别惦记着他，他们是识于微时的多年挚友，是志趣相投的伯牙子期，是共享成功的最佳拍档。他们共同生长起来，身边人熙熙而来攘攘而去，失去比获得更多，怅惘比胜意更稠，最终大浪淘尽唯余五个兄弟。崔胜铉当然并非无足轻重，他非常重要，是他最好的兄弟，最亲的大哥。但他们没有那些多余的柔软的言行给彼此，男人之间的友谊自有他运转的方式。

他们原本可以一直相安无事插科打诨，他原本可以迷迷瞪瞪走完一生直到两脚一蹬，那根针永不会被发现，永远不会给他带来疼痛，可事情逐渐开始变坏。无论从何时开始变坏都无所谓，其实从他咽下这根针的那一刻或许就已无路可逃。他突然发现他完好的前提是崔胜铉完好，也就是说，只有当崔胜铉完好的时候他才能拥有不疼痛的呼吸。他必须完好无损地存在在他身边。他们不需要握手不需要拥抱甚至不需要言语，他们之间什么都不需要，但他必须在那里，像很久以来他一直安稳地在那里一样。只有确保崔胜铉无病无虞地在他应该在的地方，权志龙才可以尽情地肆意地挥霍精彩的生命。他创作、恋爱、分手、低谷、高峰，他的人生原本正常运转，又因他的不凡飞转出万花筒般的绚烂。像是最上乘的曲轴，每个关节都有源源不断的润滑油加持，永不滞涩滚滚向前，攫取生命中一切好或糟的体验。而每当崔胜铉出现异动，润滑油断供，这台机器立刻卡壳僵滞，连正常运转且不能够，更别说维持常速。

他早早就感应到这种牵连，这牵连令他无比困惑惊惶，每一次胸口都被扎得痛苦难当。然而却像是某种急症，只要崔胜铉“归位”，就消失地无迹可寻。他就像心存侥幸心理的绝症患者，从未对偶尔的发作引起重视，抑或是根本就不敢去直面就诊。

直到某天，直到昨天，短发的医生噙着冷酷的微笑，直接宣告他的死期。

崔胜铉不放过他，发烧的时候也要闯进他的梦里不让他好过。我好难受呀，他又说了一遍，眼睛眨也不眨地抓着床头那个人。崔胜铉把手从他脑袋下抽走，他只能沉沉落在自己滚烫的手心里，那人起身就朝房门走。为什么呀，权志龙几乎泫然欲泣了，他这样虚弱，连他的衣袖也扯不住，他永远也抓不住这个人。从什么时候开始，自己总是在看他离开。他总是要走，他不愿意好好待在那里了吗？他们曾经那么好，为什么会变成今天这样？

他总是给予他噩梦，为什么不能由他自己变成美梦？这是他的梦境，事到如今他还有什么理由去逃避去压抑？他必须留住他，无论崔胜铉是否愿意，因为他要活下去，权志龙要活下去。

崔胜铉，他咬牙喊，滚回来。

那个身影顿了一下，居然真的回转，“我再给你去拿个冰袋……”

“回来，”志龙别开眼，“你别走……了吧。”

崔胜铉竟然真的乖乖坐回了床边的椅子里，太顺利了，他想，这真的是个美梦，他为什么以前从不敢放肆一点？他一直战战兢兢如履薄冰，梦里也要忍，忍到把自己咬出血，忍到把手心抓烂，最终还不是毒蚀入骨七窍流血，他权志龙凭什么要忍？他忍到极限了，已经承受不住，呼吸里割喉的苦楚无时无刻不在消耗他的生命。他需要他，只有他能救自己，他是沙漠里快要脱水而亡的旅人，崔胜铉就是绿洲里的清泉。

你抱抱我。志龙还是没有回转眼睛。他声音很小，不知道是因为没听清还是太过惊讶，床头那人愣了一下，“什么？”

“我说，崔胜铉，你抱一抱我。”

他的身体不像他的手那样凉，热源贴上来的时候志龙觉得自己又被蒸腾得眩晕了两分，但他几乎立即就流了泪。眼泪像之前的那些梦里一样打在他的肩头，是非常安静的，很大的一颗晶莹的水珠，落在布料上发出极轻微极沉闷的一声，然后缓慢地被吸收、晕染。他五指在他背后摩挲着休闲西装下的琵琶骨，耳边是他清浅的呼吸。这次是崔胜铉撑着他了，他想，这次他终于不会无声无息地倒下，他的心脏在他们紧贴的胸膛的另一侧与自己的共振。那么多个夜晚他无法改写的结局，那么多冥谧无声的梦里他随着他死去，又在白日伤痕累累地重生，像日日被鹫鹰啃光肝脏的普罗米修斯，终于在此刻得到了救赎。

他有多想念这个怀抱？三年前在他最黯淡无光的日子里，那个人在演唱会没有任何提前知会，擅自改了互动动作拥上来的时候，他记得那时候自己一瞬哽住呼吸，是那时候吧？他温柔又有力地张开双臂，实则将那根致命的针捅进他胸口，毫不留情。抑或是五年前抄袭风波，他那时还没有后来那么强大，被网上恶言伤害到自轻自厌的顶点，把自己锁在漆黑的录音室里。那个人推门逆光走过来，他紧紧、紧紧地抱住他，没有说“相信”没有提“坚强”。别哭，他的声音像海浪的低吟，你笑起来好看。

怎么会忘记？怎么能忘记？他其实一直都明白，那是珀罗普斯的神谕啊——人的生命由无数选择、事件和细小的拐点构成，他如今根本无从索骥是哪些复杂奇妙的组合在他的生命中布下这般陷阱。逃不过的，逃不过的，他深深吸气，在极致的痛中体察极致的快意。他哭得厉害，崔胜铉犹豫着，轻轻拍了拍他的背，“这么伤心吗……”像一声叹息。

志龙突然挣回被褥里，抬眼看他，扁了扁嘴，“你明天不要结婚。”

崔胜铉一怔，你烧糊涂了。说着要帮他掖好被褥。

志龙反应强烈地挣开，你先答应我。

好。

你后天也不要结婚。

好。

你大后天也不要结婚。

……好。

他像是终于有点开心了，烧得红润的巴掌小脸扯出一点细小的微笑，又意识到不太对似的迅速抿唇。他小声嗫嚅了一句，声如蚊蚋几乎不可闻，可他知道他听见了，因为他脸上无奈诱哄的神色褪去。

你可不可以……不要结婚了。

那人无声帮他细致掖好被角，沉默在两人之间扯开一道无形的屏障。志龙像是犯了错的小孩，也不反抗了，偶尔小心翼翼地瞥他一眼，看他锋利的唇线微微下沉，像是在隐忍着什么。他以为不会有回答了。却听得一句：

“那志龙呢？”

权志龙被高温侵蚀的脑袋一时之间有些反应不过来，他讷讷地“啊”一声，“我喜欢女儿，很可爱……”

“我不能结婚，你要子孙满堂是吗？”他嘴角扯出一个讥嘲的弧度，“凭什么我不可以结婚志龙就可以？这规矩定得不太公平。”

他生气了他要走了他生气了他要走了……权志龙还没有想明白到自己做了什么，身体却已经完成了这个动作。他猛扎进崔胜铉胸口，仰头，咬住了那两片红色的唇，微凉的、好像有丝隐约的酒香，他想要更深地品，在那双紧抿的唇后头一定会有更多……他想……然后他被狠狠推开，四仰八叉地摔进软绵绵的床褥中间。

权志龙！你他妈知不知道自己在干什么！

他被凶得一哆嗦，眼前又如梦似幻地掠过几道阴影，被用力甩上的门、失望的眼神，血肉模糊的新闻图里的手，还有那句 “你食言了”。我没有，我没有食言，他无意识地震颤起来，因为痛苦蜷缩成一团，我没有食言，我是队长，我得顾全大局我们得先火起来……不，全都别管了不要管了，你不要生气，都怪我，都是我的错，让你去做你不愿意做的事，你不要听我的，求求你……他不知道自己在说什么，他太难受了，也说不上是哪里难受，你不要去演戏，崔胜铉，你回头啊，我不想你去演戏，你为什么……讨厌我了？这句话倒像是把他自己吓到了，一道长长的泪从眼角滑进他造型张扬得不合时宜的褐发里，“你不要去，会受伤的。讨厌我—” 他抽噎一下，“也没关系，不要受伤。不要生病……”

又有温热的体温急急地贴上来，可他像是白日被梦魇住，眼前只见得一双失望的黑眼睛，他的眼泪无声无息地没入发际，像是细小的激流汇入大海般消失，唯余脸上道道斑驳的沟渠。他一遍遍地重复，都是我的错，是我不对，却突然猛地弹起来、左手死死扣住崔胜铉右腕，指尖轻轻地抚过那道据于虎口的伤疤。

我希望你快乐，他抬头似梦呓，眼神没有焦距。我希望你永远快乐。

他像是终于下定某种决心，抓着那只手探向自己后方某处。笑脸和伤疤重合在一起，像是在哭。然后他又不出所料地被狠狠推开，这次是真的不留一点情面，那人的拳头都在他脑袋上悬着了，他哈哈哈笑起来，脸上还泪痕斑驳，崔胜铉，你不敢吗？

你他妈的，权志龙，他听见耳边那人暗涌着波涛怒意的低沉声线，不是你今天发烧，我他妈今天就把你揍死在这张床上。

那还不如把我操死在这张床上，他笑意吟吟，好像在说“这遍录得不错”又或者是“今天没有通告”，“说真的崔胜铉，大家都是成年人了，你不想试试我吗？你想要什么样的，我都能演……”

他看得出崔胜铉愤怒到了极点，他的呼吸短促，胸口极快地起伏，权志龙也不知怎么生出一种扭曲的快意，他一点点把裤子往下拽，唇光潋滟、乱发濡湿，他躺在那里似笑非笑地睃着崔胜铉，刚刚哭过的眼睛红肿又清澈，扯出暧昧的眼风。

看我这样你不硬吗？他挑逗地轻咬下唇，听说发烧的话，那个地方会更……

够了，那人起身理了理衣服，像是瞬间褪去了所有的情绪，重又无懈可击、冷酷漠然，他的声音里也没了一丝起伏，失恋了而已，少要死要活地发疯。

他带上房门走了。几秒之后大门也哐一声。所有的混乱嘈杂都沉寂下来，大得可怕的高级公寓里又只有他一个人了。他怔怔地陷在软绵绵的被子里，惊觉发了一身的汗，热度退了下来，他冷得上下两排牙不停打战。他无法克制自己的颤抖，就像他无法克制自己跳下床，又一次看那人的永不回头的背影渐行渐远。他看得那样细致入微，记住他衣角发梢在风中的每一个弧度，记住他离开自己的所踩的每一拍步伐，然后心满意足地痛得折下腰，跪在窗框下将自己卷进窗帘里，一层又一层，好像非要这样才能安心。他呢喃了一句什么，除了他自己、世上再没有人能听得见。他要那个人永远也不会听见。

他只需要一直这样坚定地离开。

权志龙只允许自己再放纵这一小会儿，在层层窗帘后，他回味他的触碰，他的拥抱，他冰冷的指尖温热的唇，他身上淡淡的酒香，他的愤怒，他紧握的拳头惊痛的眼……对不起，又让你生气了，志龙想。但若非如此，他不能杀死自己所有的侥幸，认清神赐予他的最残忍的终局——永远也不会有幸福的机会，永远也得不到最想要的东西，且以失去现在拥有的一切为代价。

他从窗帘里走出来，伸懒腰的时候突然笑一下，想起不知在哪读到过的一句话——

这一生还这样长，可是已经结束了。

7.

是爱迅速启示我那高贵的心灵，使我得知他爱上那美丽的身躯，

但这身躯却被人无情夺去，至今我为此仍不胜欷歔；

是爱不能原谅心爱的人不以爱相报，

他的英俊令我神魂颠倒，

你可以看出，至今这爱仍未把我轻抛；

**——是爱使我们双双丧命。**

_——Divina Commedia_ （1307-1327）Dante Alighieri

那一天终于来临的时候，他觉得自己好像一个被一刀斩首的脑袋，滚落在地面上，看着自己曾经的身体，竟然叹息着笑起来。他是真的在笑。人人都爱他的笑……甜蜜的，灿烂的，像圣诞节清晨的阳光，初雪以后松树枝上的小松鼠，雨天小路上溅到行人裤腿上的泥点，还有那些最美的玫瑰花。

权志龙记得很清楚，那个人是如何逆着光大踏步闯进那一室黑暗、将自己狠狠地扣进那个温热的怀抱，淡淡的烟草味和若有若无的酒香交织令人晕眩，他同时失去思虑与呼吸；他穿的不是舍味呢的西装裤亦不是健身时的休闲裤，他没有点烟否则他必不能那样紧、那样紧得不留一丝罅隙地扣住他。不要哭，他说，你笑起来好看。

他13岁那年认识他，隔壁邻居家反戴鸭舌帽的小胖子，老爱粘着妈妈。后来在pub里听到他，一头有着原始暴戾的愤怒的野兽。他说他是Tempo，会成为世界上最优秀的rapper。放屁，小志龙撇撇嘴心道，这明明是我的台词。

不过，他唱得确实还行……原来他不是只会找妈妈的弱鸡，他的声音……很好听。他很酷，或许志龙可以勉为其难地让他成为自己这位来日巨星的友人。

“你叫什么？唱得不错，要不要跟着我当世界上第二优秀的rapper？”

这便是一切的起点，虚空中膨胀到极限的大爆炸，万籁俱寂中被奏响的第一枚音符。

一天志龙结束整日的训练，从密闭着一室燥热的练舞房里踱出公司，想用室外的清新空气净化一下肺部。眼尖地瞄到门边熟悉的宽大卫衣身影，和他身边一位相较下稍显成熟的姐姐，他于是硬生生刹住背后袭击的脚步，索性躲到柱子后面干起了不道德的听墙角的行当。不能怪他嘛，青年人正是长身体火气大的时候，练习生的日子过得就差吃斋念佛了，还不允许他靠小情侣的八卦调剂调剂？

“胜铉，你很好，我也非常喜欢你，”他听见温柔的女声爱语，忙不迭抖落抖落身上的鸡皮疙瘩，听到那个声音继续，“你要做你想做的事，你一定会成功。我一直知道你一定会成功。你会成为世界上最优秀的rapper，”那声音有些不对劲，权志龙忍不住探了个头，被女生眼里巨大的悲伤惊得胸口一跳，“……你会成为最优秀的rapper，我会一直远远看着你，可我，不能陪你走下去了。你明白的，不是吗？”

眼泪非常漠然地从她眼角流下来，她的表情没有一丝裂痕，好像那不是她的泪滴。他看到崔胜铉也在哭，他表情痛苦，哭出了一些抽泣的声音，“……不，我不明白……”

“不要任性，”她温柔地抚过他的眼尾晶莹，“不要任性，只管往前走。不要哭，也不要回头。”

她拉下他的脑袋，在他紧锁的眉心轻轻一吻，似想吻平那里的褶皱，“不要哭，胜铉。你会得到想要的一切。不要记得我。

“我希望你永远快乐。”

然后她狠狠推开那只挽留的手转身，没有再看他一眼。她走得稳健，风扬起她束起的发。崔胜铉看不见，可志龙看见了，回身的瞬间悲伤将她姣好平静的面容从中劈开，劈成血肉模糊的残片。

他那时还什么都不明白，但他隐约觉得自己在那女人的神色中捉住了某种神迹，需要他心怀敬畏，敛声闭气，以最快的速度冲回练舞房。

很多很多年以后，在某个和其他无数个节目一样又蠢又无趣的直播日程里，早已坐稳巨星名号的权志龙百无聊赖地在节目组提供的道具床上翻来覆去，啊，他突然猛地从床上跳起来，我们来听歌我们来听歌！我来的路上一直在听我们Bigbang成员们的歌，我非常喜欢的两首……

他先放了《打开窗户》，笑嘻嘻地调剂老幺，嚯，我第一次听到的时候还以为是打开肛门……啧啧啧……

还有一首哦，是我们大哥崔胜铉的《假装若无其事》。他瞥眼手机屏幕再一拧眉，不想听啊？不想听算了。手机一撂又躺回床上。

其实没人说不想听，反正也不会有人知道。

后来的他早已非常稳定，那些痛苦和挣扎恍如前世，他再不受牵制。他不常想起他，不总是记挂着他，不会因为长久的分别惦记着他，他们是识于微时的多年挚友，是志趣相投的伯牙子期，是共享成功的最佳拍档。毫无疑问，他是他最重要的人之一，是他最好的兄弟，最亲的大哥。

就这样？就这样。他只是无法干净地剖离出那根针，于是撕开前胸，把内里都掏了个干净。那晚之后他便轻飘飘的，好像要飞起来，直飞到嫦娥边上去。他没有再为他掉过一滴眼泪，他对他的关怀点到即止、一如他对他的那般。

他永远会是他最好的弟弟。

也是有副作用的，比如那个夜晚之后他再写不了情歌。

所以此时此刻他接到这个电话，也讶于自己竟能这般平静。他非常耐心地听着对面的呼吸声，有一点沉重，但还算平稳，他想崔胜铉应该也在聆听他的呼吸。自己的呼吸声是什么样呢？

他一直没有说话，那么他也不会。他非常耐心地等待着，休息室里挂钟走针的声音太过清晰，咔哒、咔哒，平时竟完全没有注意到。他讨厌极了走针会响的石英钟，走神盘算着过两天就叫人换个电子的摆桌上，或者挂了电话就立刻找人换掉……

对面还是没有说话，呼吸的节奏都没变。可走针声真的太大了。他有点烦躁，把手机开了免提搁在桌子上，两三步踩到矮几上微微托起那个圆形挂钟，松手摔在地上，镜面碎得稀里哗啦，他心里终于舒坦了一些，可针居然还在走，咔哒、咔哒……志龙干脆蹦到镜面上把它踩了个稀巴烂，时针断了半截，它终于不响了。

再拿起手机的时候，对面只有一串忙音。他锁了屏，6月5日星期一，丁酉年五月十一。那晚他不知为什么没睡着，脑袋里全是咔哒咔哒的走针声，闹得人头大。

第二天一早他困顿不堪地去公司处理新专发布前最后两天的一些收尾工作，撞上同样去搞专辑的永裴。他面色很沉，说志龙你知道吗，胜铉哥出事了。

权志龙有点反应不过来，不是好几天的事了……

他服药过量昏迷了，现在在重症监护室。

哦。他点点头越过永裴，直直走进茶水间。他还没来得及吃早饭，喉咙口有点干涩，他拆了一套新的一次性纸杯，塑料包装有点难撕，他一时没把握好力气，纸杯从豁口里挣出来四散了一地，直滚到门外永裴的脚下。还好他还死抓了一个在手里，它有点变形了，不过能接水就行…… “嘶好烫——”他喷出来一口水，变形的纸杯里残留的沸水也没抓稳，烫得他腿上当即一段红痕，“这饮水机今天怎么回事，只出沸水……永裴你说说？”他面上带着狡黠的笑，坐在狭小的茶水间的地上，几处烫伤在他白皙的皮肤上显得尤为张狂。他偏头，看被此处动静引来的职员，“你们也说说，是不是该换一台了？上次的钟也换好了吗？”

永裴一个眼风扫过去示意看热闹的赶紧走，他冲过去想把权志龙扶起来，可他像是生了什么软骨病似的牢牢长在地上，永裴只能蹲下来环抱住他，“志龙你不要这样……你难过就哭一哭好吗”，他简直不忍心看权志龙的眼，只得伸手挡在他眼前，“不要再笑了……很难看的。”

我为什么要哭，他还没死呢，志龙还在笑，这样的事…我走了好多遍了。他声音渐低，永裴没听清后半句，只听到他说你走吧走吧，让我一个人待会儿。

他起身把茶水间的门反扣起来，关掉灯，再坐回冰凉的瓷砖地面。

他已经很久不做那个梦。其实那之后他根本不再做梦了，他是一个稻草人，胸口空荡荡的，风吹过的时候会觉得又冷又空芒。他的记忆力也不那么好了，也许因为人的记忆容量总是有限，他把那人离开的每一帧画面都描摹得过度清晰，留给后来的东西内存不足了。他逃避了太久，懂得得太晚，与水原分手的那天他才真正开始活，隔天这个自己就被他亲手扼杀。他已经死去很久。他所拥有的不过琐碎的陈年的锋利的记忆，他开始逐渐习惯被那些鲜活的画面伤害，甚至开始享受那短暂的存活的体验。他可以只靠这些在世上存在，一直存在到他机体消亡的那一天。

他以为他可以。他做的那样好，三年来他滴水不漏地扮演好他应该扮演的全部令他至少能继续存在在那个人身边的角色，他进退有据分寸精准得不差一分一毫，他不过分疏离亦不过分亲近，他扼杀了全部的无谓的欲求，如此果然让他们之间的关系达到了这十多年未曾有过的最佳状态，是一种适宜的妥帖的恰当的情谊，对彼此都不再有惊涛骇浪的损耗。

但或许那压根就不是他的功劳。那晚之后崔胜铉从未出现异动，他没有恋爱、没有低谷、没有病痛，他就像此前的志龙所期待的那样，安稳无虞地在那个地方，只要他一回头就能看见他，竟然另他错以为自己已经痊愈。却不过是因为他的药一直在罢了。

直到六天前。

他又开始禁不住地战栗。他蜷在黑暗当中，想到昨天的那个电话，绵长的、深沉的呼吸，他想说什么，他想告诉自己什么？我做了什么？有一个恐怖的假设在他的脑海里逐渐成型，挂钟粉碎的声音，碾压钟盘的声音……他的牙齿疯狂打颤，你是故意的吗？他听到心里有个声音问自己，你为什么要那样做呢？你在恨，你好恨……你在恨谁？我不知道……我不知道……他头痛到快要炸开，只能拼命朝脑袋上招呼拳头。他控制不住地想象那个人挂断电话，意识到自己被全世界抛弃痛恨、黑暗从四面八方纠结住他、他躺在床上听见自己心脏砰砰砰的声音、他无法呼吸、耳朵连着脑袋里的某根神经扯着痛，他开始吃药，苯二氮平，吃完觉得舒服不少、甚至有点醉酒般的快乐，他一定很久没有体会到这种快乐，他早就不易醉了，他是不是觉得与其这样痛还不如一次性快乐地多一点？还是说……还是说……他根本不想活了。权志龙好恨、他好恨、他不知道自己该恨谁该恨什么，他可以给出一切，他也做了他所能做到的极限，他为什么不能快乐？他做的还不够好吗？到底是哪里出了错？他喉咙里扯出几道从不知自己能发出的可怖的嘶吼，拳头一下下狠命锤在地砖上，他痛极、因为那人痛极，可那人还会痛吗？他昏倒的时候，也曾有人死死地托住他的琵琶骨、不让他倒在冰冷的地板上吗？他一个人在重症病房里沉睡，冰冷的针头戳进温热的血管里，他会不会觉得孤独？觉得冷呢？

权志龙像是终于恢复了点神志，他简单打扫了一片狼藉的茶水间，起身推门下楼。他没有乘电梯，走完了8层高的最后一级台阶。他神色自然，烫伤掩在衣袖下，走路时仍是那股子他人模仿不来的痞劲儿，他给工作人员打招呼说回家取个东西，然后在门口遇上杨贤硕。

“去哪儿？你今天应该是要定过两天演唱会的造型吧我记得。”

嗳，他应了声，我有一件定好了的下装没带过来，我回去取一趟，不会太久。

“去哪儿？”他又问了一遍。

“回去取……”

“到底去哪儿？”已经不是疑问句的口吻。

他于是沉默，听见杨贤硕说，你跟我来一下。

不准去。权志龙，你是第一天当明星吗？其中利害关系不必我说你应该懂，杨贤硕靠在写字台后的软椅里深深皱眉，你这时候去是害他呀。

我竟然又要害他了，志龙露出一个似哭似笑的表情，我为什么老在害他呀，社长您说，我为什么老在害他呀……

他的表情像是已经哭了，但却没有眼泪。

杨贤硕叹口气，志龙啊，我知道你担心胜铉，他一定不会有事，你好好休息一下，今天就不要工作了……

您怎么知道呢？他抬起头，表情如梦似幻，我已经见了太多次……您知道夜夜梦到挚爱死去是什么滋味吗？他笑了一下，你爬过同样的台阶，走进同样的房门，推开门的那一瞬间你就知道一切都来不及了，每一次都来不及，没有前言后语，不给任何机会，那只是一个展示、一个终局、一个句号，我什么都做不了。他从我的胸口一点点滑下去，就像一把刀，志龙抬手比划了一下，像一把刀，把我的前胸切开、切成两瓣。我只有最后一个任务，我绝不会让他孤零零地躺在酒瓶碎渣和残液里，他那时会一直在我怀里，他从未那样温驯过呀……

……挚爱？杨贤硕不知是被这个词、抑或是他描述的画面还是他眼神的疯热骇到，寒意从他背后窜上来。

您不知道吗？他笑得腼腆又乖顺，他从未如此笑过，杨贤硕从未想到自己有一天会对这个自己看着长大的小子感到恐惧，但毫无疑问就是恐惧，他没有焦距的眼睛，他的笑，还有他说：

您竟然不知道吗？

我爱他。我爱崔胜铉呀。

他淡笑着看杨贤硕倒吸一口冷气猛然后仰的模样，无法遏制地感到被娱乐，这句话说出来之后一切都变得容易，他像是终于找到了一个发泄口，三年、五年、十年，时光的每一个皱褶里都藏着秘密，他原本打算把它们连同那句禁语一起带入坟墓，三年前他杀死自己的那个夜晚就如是告诉自己。他在层层窗帘里呼吸滞涩心如刀割，鼓起全身勇气战栗地说出那句话，然后瑟瑟发抖地品味那最后一丝无垠痛苦中榨出的窃喜。他要崔胜铉永不知晓，他要他永远快乐，他要那道神谕只惩罚他一个人。 “可现在我终于明白了，无论我做什么都无济于事，我毁了自己神也不会怜悯一分一毫，一直是这样、一直是这样，我忍到唇咬出血手心抓烂、忍到肝肠寸断心如死灰，我说求求您，我可以付出一切，请让崔胜铉永远快乐，可他却还是越发沉寂下去消瘦下去，在无数个暗夜里同心中的魔鬼搏斗。可他输了，他输了呀，现在孤零零地躺在病房里呢，”他感到自己的眼一直在高烧，可他流不出哪怕一滴泪，他只会微笑，“除了我，还有谁能那么熟练地接住他呢？”

他不是在对着杨贤硕说话，早就不是了。他有那么多苦痛淤积，那么多不能说不能做，他承担了无数有形无形的责任，可他今年也不过29岁呢，一个尚未而立的男青年，若再不要脸一点，称自己是个小孩子也没问题，他只是爱了，他不小心爱了另一个男青年，这就有一些难，可他作为一个万人尖尖儿上的巨星爱了另一个万人尖尖儿上的巨星，这就不是一点点的难，这是血流漂杵，会死人的。他于是起先就有点害怕，他想起小时候和妈妈一起逛商场，身为受hip-hop影响甚巨的小男孩，他有那么多想要的耐克球鞋，他趴在橱窗上看呀看呀，可是妈妈的脚步一点儿都没放缓，他于是只能一步三回头地离开了，下次来看又有别的一双，他早就记不起那样想要的前一双的模样。没关系啊，小志龙想，反正喜欢的东西犹豫一下就可以不喜欢。于是大志龙尝试了一次又一次，这必然不是什么了不起的情绪，他想，我会像球鞋那样转头就忘记的。可崔胜铉一直在那儿，他不是走过街角就再也看不见的鞋店啊，整整十六年，他一直在那儿，他的黑眼睛一直望向他，好像有点无辜又好像有点委屈，他们生长在彼此的生命里，共享的是亿万普通人一生无缘一窥的耀眼篇章，所有的瑰丽奇险，世上只有五人能够复刻。

“他太好了，你把他摆在我身边的时候想不到吗？”权志龙轻笑，“他那么帅那么优秀对我那么好，” 说完自己又忍不住笑一下, “我也以为我能轻易逃脱的，可后来却发现，这16年5840天里，”

**——我每分每秒、无时无刻不在一遍遍重新爱上他。**

杨贤硕好容易才重新找回自己的声音：可你前阵子不是还老说三十岁之后要结婚生个女儿，上节目也说……志龙，你在开玩笑吧。

他又露出有点狡黠的微笑，那是为了让他安心啊，崔胜铉。我永远无法停止爱他，可我也知道……我知道……他闭了闭眼，喉结上下起伏，声音艰涩：他不会喜欢同性的。他永远不可能爱我，他原本也永远不会知道我爱他。我会把这个秘密带到坟墓里。我怎么舍得让他为难？即使我做得再好，爱是很难藏住的，我要一遍遍告诉他我会娶妻生子，让他安心，让他不起疑心，也让我自己好歹不要显得那么没有退路……他又露出似哭似笑的神色，可我早就没有退路啦，我这一生，三年前就看到头了，他眼神飘得很远，永远也不会有幸福的机会，永远也得不到最想要的东西……

其实我也没有说谎，他声音轻轻的，我曾经最大的愿望之一，就是拥有一个美满的家，娴熟温柔的妻、活泼可爱的女，耄耋之年与老伴笑看儿孙绕膝，然后在睡梦中逝去。我人生的前半程早已尝遍世间百态，后半程原本只图一个平安幸福……可现在我晓得了，神压根不给我平庸的机会。我这辈子是不会拥有这样庸常的幸福了……可它明明是那么好的……我那么那么想要……我想要一个女儿……一个家。

所以我一定要说，过过嘴瘾还不行吗，他咧嘴笑，又被那股泪意逼得头昏脑涨，看不见的眼泪怕不是都回流进脑子里了，他想。

这下连杨贤硕也说了，你别笑了，瘆得慌。

你们都这么说呀，他低下头，又抿出一个腼腆的微笑，可他说我笑起来好看。

杨贤硕沉默，他也沉默，一室的寂静不知多久。

最后杨贤硕说，我知道了。他好像一下子老去了十岁。

他最后问了一句，没有其他办法了？

没有其他办法了。

你一定要爱他？

我不想的，我没办法。

他深吸一口气，如果，我是说如果，他真的……你要怎样？

志龙这次笑得非常明朗、弯出一对小括弧。他不记得自己多久没有这样笑，他想这次应该是那人喜欢的笑容了吧？他一定会夸他的，他会给他一个结实的满怀的拥抱，他颠沛流离、舟车劳顿、终于稳稳地降落他怀里，他会重新闻到烟草和酒香混杂的他身上的气息，摸到他漂亮的琵琶骨，他哪里不美呢？他的眼那样深，深得令人心悸，是夜行的海，他心甘情愿跌入海底，吐出肺泡里最后一口氧气，再不醒来。

您没有仔细看我的节目呀，我说过的。他笑起来，眼睛在哭。

若我的妻先去了，他一字一字地复述，那我便也随她去了吧。

8.

“你为何到这里来，可怜的年轻人？这里没有生命，只有死亡的悲惨呻吟！”

“一切磨难和困苦，我都能顽强地克服，惟有内心的巨大痛苦，使我痛不欲生！

“如果你们能了解，失去爱人的滋味，

你们一定会慨然应允，让我走进这冥府的大门。”

_——L'Orfeo_

权志龙最后还是回了家。

杨贤硕最后说：我向你保证，崔胜铉不会有事。可你绝不能去看他。你不是一直想让我表态吗？我现在就向你保证，只要你安分守己不轻举妄动，我会确保Bigbang永远是五个人。否则，他扯扯嘴角，你再招出来什么新闻，你们这些烂摊子我再也不会理。

哦还有，他想了想，像是觉得非常有趣：志龙啊，你可别学什么殉情，你们之间什么都没有，你拿什么殉？殉兄弟情吗？还你的妻……他嘲弄地轻笑一声，我说句难听的，你有什么资格在人家屁股后面送死？别上去了还给胜铉吓一大跟头！

这话说得十足十恶毒，权志龙像是终于被招回了魂，立在那里眼神凶恶，盯着杨贤硕的背影，身形剧烈震颤。可他一句话也说不出，他一句反驳也找不到。杨贤硕不愧是他生命中如师如父的角色，他说不清究竟是哪句话最终打到了他的三寸，像是无形的枷锁又一次捆住他的四肢将他禁锢。他非常、非常累了，他像是永动机一样顷刻无休地走到今日，明明走到了这样这样高的地方，四下无人空气稀薄，他却还是无权把握自己的人生。

人生实苦。他被轻易掌握，因他仍有欲求。

他想要他们的未来。有他在的Bigbang的未来，或许还有……他和他的未来。

他想时至今日他才终于想明白一件事。他总觉得自己的隐忍是世间最伟大的爱的牺牲，他咬碎了牙他毒穿肠腹，他推开他要他“永远幸福”，而崔胜铉被严严实实地捂在这一场自己身为另一主角的荡气回肠的剧目之外，难道不是另一种不公？无论身为哪种身份的崔胜铉，都不会愿意看到他为自己吃这样的苦。

他一直最疼他呀。

他看清自己的隐秘而伟大像是一场骗局、以他的胆怯懦弱勾勒而成的骗局。他害怕越过那条线，他害怕捅破那层窗，他害怕被狠狠地不留情面地拒绝，所以他干脆不去尝试，他害怕神谕最后一句“且以失去现在拥有的一切为代价”，他害怕连挚友兄弟的身份都失去，彼时他不会再有任何机会独享那些专属的温存。从此他碰上他会首先尴尬一笑，又因多年情谊不敢将推拒表现地太过明显，但志龙一定能感知到。他会心碎而亡。

其实还是自私，害怕再次受伤，所以干脆封死了一切可能性。但这何尝不是一种逃避，一种推卸责任？决绝地将他推开，在他被抑郁恐慌焦虑的阴霾纠缠得日渐憔悴的日子里，心痛难当地渴望出现谁将他拯救，无数次祈求存在一个人能让他“永远幸福”，因为承受了巨大的痛苦，所以就可以轻易推卸自己的责任了吗？因为心痛难当就可以理所当然地充当伟大的“旁观者”了吗？

即使最终会出现这样一个让他永远幸福的人，可这个人暂且还在他生命中缺席。他身为最亲的弟弟最好的挚友，难道不应该尝试化解分担他的苦痛，而非一味醉心于自己编织出的无私伟大的隐忍爱意中，远远窥视他的溃散吗？

何况……那个人为什么不能是他？假如有千万分之一的可能，他才是那个唯一可以让崔胜铉永远幸福的人呢？那么他就是在将一个人的痛苦化作两个人的不幸。他的怯懦让两人都在白日里行于阿鼻地狱。他终于明白自己为何那样恨，那样恨……恨他？恨命运？最恨其实是那个永远犹豫不前、永远用虚伪的坚强包裹委顿的逃避的自己，他的潜意识早就明白，他该为事到如今的一切残破付出不可推卸的责任。

他不再相信神的存在，不会再向他摇尾乞怜。他想他最终心里还是残存着一丝希望，这希望来自崔胜铉本身——他相信他即使在最深沉的绝望里仍会保有一丝温柔，只要有那一线温柔，崔胜铉就不会忍心把自己带离权志龙身边。

他一定知道他会有多难过。他最疼他。

即使他表现这样差，明白得这样晚，他也一定会原谅。

他会回到他身边。等到他回来的那天，他一定会猛扎进他的胸口感受他的真实，他会骂他让自己担心让自己食不下咽，他一定会哭，崔胜铉大概也会；他再也不会无声无息地落泪，他要把鼻涕眼泪全都蹭在那人的定制西装上；他要嚎哭到所有人都侧目，直到崔胜铉无奈让他别哭，“你笑起来好看”；他会把脸凑近崔胜铉的鬓角，只要抬眼就能数清他的睫毛，长而密的、小刷子一样的睫毛，他会在他耳边说出那句迟到了太久太久的言语：

**——我一直爱你。**

**——留在我身边。**

他仰卧在客房的那张床上，身下是两床柔软的鸭绒被，窗外夕阳渐渐西沉下来。他闭上眼睛，滞涨在体内各处的眼泪像是终于找到正确的出路，凉了他两侧鬓发。

他睡着了。

【Fin】


End file.
